


The Memories That Haunt Us

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [51]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “I’m not giving you Shaun!” Preston yelled, struggling with the scientists.





	The Memories That Haunt Us

“I’m not giving you Shaun!” Preston yelled, struggling with the scientists. Without hesitation, Kellog fired, hitting Preston in the chest. Blood seeped through his blue waistcoat as Jude felt herself freezing again…

 

Jude awoke with a start, instinctively reaching for her pistol and shaking Preston from sleep. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

“Everything alright, Babe?”

“Everything’s fine. I just had a bad dream.” Jude assured him, replacing her pistol and lying back down. Preston, knowing better than to believe her, pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair until they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
